Fours Best Friends and Many Surprises
by Ryui and Gokuru-chan
Summary: Well this is a self insertion type fic for some of my friends and me, Also this is Yu Yu HakushoInuyasha x-over.. Hope some of you like it also I'm going to let 4 reviews in the fic so review and send me your character's information. Read & Review


Hey everyone well I hope you like this especially my friends Antionette, Octavia, and Ashley. I didn't know what many of my friends looked like so I made them as close as possible. If I didn't get them right "sorry". well here's the chapter.  
  
Prologue- the letter  
  
"I can't wait to tell them" a girl said whiles running as fast as she could. She had black hair that past her shoulders by a few centimeters.She had deep gren eyes and she also wore glasses.She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white sleeve-less shirt,in her left hand was a fairly large yellow envelope. She had her backpack on her right shoulder,she wore blue and white sneakers.  
  
After running for a few minutes she spotted two girls walking. "Octavia!!" she yelled as one of the two girls turned around. She had Black- brown hair and hazel-blue eyes,she was wearing a pair of black jeans and lavender shirt. "Ashley!!" the girl called as the other girl turned around, she had dark brown hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a pine green skirt that stopped at her knees and a black long sleeve shirt. Ashley waved and yelled back "Hey Anty!!!!!".  
  
As Anty got a few feet away from her two friends she didn't notice the small pot hole in the floor and tripped. Luckly her frieds broke her fall. As they got up Anty noticed that ashley who happened to be on the botem was still spawled on the floor so she helped Ashley up and they started walking.  
  
As they were walking Anty just remembered why she was running, because normally she would walk and still get to school on time. "hey guys we gotta meet at lunch you kow where we usually do" Anty said "why?" Octavia said "because i have to show you guys something" Anty answered putting the envelope in her bag. "okay and it better be something good" Octavia said. "ow my head hurts" ashley stated rubbing her head.  
  
As they got to thier school they walked to their lockers which were right next to eachother. They pulled out the books they needed. "well see you at lunch" Anty said hugging Octavia and Ashley and walked to class "bye" they said and headed to their class.  
  
As the lunch bell rang Anty ran to a weeping willow that was in full bloom, Ashley and Octavia were already there. "hey guys" she said breathing hard as she sat down. "your late why?" Ashley asked "well they teacher took what I was going to show you guys so I had to wait ten minutes after the bell to get it back. Octavia and ashley were a bit shocked "you mean your weren't paying attention?" Ashley asked. Anty laughed nervously "I..um guess not heh" she said. "OH MY GOD!!!!" Octavia said. After they had already eaten their lunch Anty pulled the yellow enelope out her bag and said "this is what I wanted to show you guys" "well whats is it" Ashley asked. Anty opened the envelope and pulled out three tickets out "well my friend is letting us live with her and finish the rest of the school yeah" Anty said. "which friend?...Anty be more specific!" Octavia said drinking a bottle of Pepsi. "Oh..well remember i told you about Ana" Anty explained, Octavia nodded yes. "well that the friend I'm talking about" Anty said again. "oh yeah Ana...wait anty do you have a picture of her?" Asley asked. Anty nodded and pulled out a picture of a girl wearing glasses she has black hair similar to Anty's, but is fell past her hips, and dark blue eyes she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt that read "Baby girl". "Oh! so thats Ana" Octavia said. Ashley looked at the picture and say a guy holding her he had silverish-white hair that fell to his mid back, and golden yellow eyes he was wearing black jeans and a white shirt. "um..Anty who's that Ashley asked pointing to the guy in the picture. "I really don't know they are probably good friends" Anty said. "Anty where exactly does Ana live?" Octavia asked "Florida?" Ashley suggested. "didn't i already tell you" Anty said "no becuase if you told us we wouldn't be asking now would we.."octavia told her "hmm now where was it...Oh yeah she lives in Japan..." Anty said as here friends stared at her with wide eyes. At the end of lunch the two girls were still shocked that Anty had connections to Japan. "guys you gotta be ready in two days that when we leave" Anty said as they nodded and left to finish the school day.  
  
well that the end of the porlogue I know its kinda short but I'll write the first chapter soon. well till then hopeed you liked the prologue. Review please.   
  
Chapter 1- the plane 


End file.
